A NaruMoment
by EverybodysFooled94
Summary: Naruto and Co. with and a mindless adventure includes Bubble Clouds, Tobi the good boy, and Itachi Driving
1. Part 1

A Naru-Moment

Part 1

Okay here our story begins. Sasuke loves Zelda and they will be together forever "NO THEY WON'T!"

"GOD KARIN SHUT UP!"

Tobi then popped out of the bushes and started dancing then took of his pants as an initiation into the Akatusuki.

"MY EYES SOMEBODY GOUGE EM' OUT," Neji screamed. Then the Mighty Kisame attacked. "NO, NO, NOT THAT IT'S HOTTIBLE!"

Then Suigetsu appeared nest to Sasuke. "A-a-at least he's not a fish Itachi." Sasuke screamed. Then, Kisame started to cry. "Great Job Sasuke now look what you've done."

Then someplace out Deidara was snooping somewhere then … "SICK HIM AKAMARU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Another place in the world Itachi and Sasuke were having their final show down. "I've got you now Sasuke." Itachi yelled when Duh Duh Da Duh Duh Da Da Na Na Na NA NA NA NA NA NA NAA (Music) Itachi slips on a banana peal, and runs back to the Akatsuki crying. "A-AND IT WAS JUST SO EMBARASING!" Itachi yelled balling

"There, there Itachi. Tobi still loves you."

Lovely music plays. "TYUYA STOP PLAYING THAT DAMN FLUTE!"

Now here's Naruto he's riding a pink Pegasus flying through "The Bubbly Clouds" as he said. Naruto was flying, flying, flying, when … Naruto fell off to his doom "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bye-bye Naruto.

"Gaara tell how you're feeling right now?"

"I love my Teddy."

"So you do Gaara."

That was the Gaara interview. Hope you enjoyed it.

"NO I DIDN"T NO DIE!"

BAM

Sasuke shot Shikmaru (who was giving the interview)

"HA, HA, HA TAKE THAT!

Sasori is dancing with his puppets. YAY.

THE END

END OF PART ONE


	2. Part 2

A Naru-Moment

Part 2

Tobi (The Good Boy) and Deidara were skipping through a meadow of beautiful flowers singing the Barney song. BAM!

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP," Itachi yelled.

"Why?" they asked. "We're having a crisis here."

"And what would that be?"

"Master Kisame can't find his sword."

"Uh-ho"

"I WANT MY FUCKING SWORD!"

"Hold on a second Kisame don't panic we'll find your sword just hold on a second."

Crying begins here, well more like intense crying, because it's super loud and a lot of tears.

Itachi smiles evilly. "… No Itachi don't even."

"Why it won't knock him out for that long, we shot him with this tranquilizer and he's out for a while. We find his sword all the same and we don't have to deal with all his crying."

"That's actually a good idea."

"I know now … AREN'T I PRETTY?"

" … Don't push it Itachi." Tobi said. Yes the Good Boy!

Now we join Naruto flying through the bubble clouds again and then Sasuke comes to tag him down so … A RACE BEGINS IN THE CLOUDS.

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER SASUKE NEVER -"

"WAIT GUYS YOU'RE FLYING TO FAST," Sakura shouted at them.

"Hold on you two we need to tag team Naruto and his eagle."

"RIGHT"

"ROGER"

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO"

And the four of them are zooming through the clouds. Naruto flies off with Sasuke hot on his trail the two are going neck and neck. Kakashi stays at a distance with Sakura off to the side.

"GIVE IT UP SASUKE," Naruto shouts.

"OH YEAH WELL NARUTO LOOK AT THIS."

"NO, NO IT'S HORRIBLE … THE BUBBLY CLOUDS ARE POPPING."

Yes, yes you heard it right.

"All right Naruto now come calm," Kakashi said calmly.

"OR WE"LL POP ALL THE BUBBLY CLOUDS," Sakura stated and slightly threatened.

"NO, NO DON'T DO THAT ME AND MY EAGLE WILL COME."

There you have it Naruto lost. Now we move on.

"GOD DAMN YOU TOBI I WILL NOT GET YOUR RUBBER DUCKY FOR YOU!"

"I-I'M SORRY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY."

That was Deidara (here's a hint Deidara don't like Tobi that much.) It's horrible right who couldn't like Tobi the Good Boy? But it's true.

Now Deidara, Zetsu and Sasori learn the scariest fact of all (said fast)

NEVER TRUST ITACHI WHEN HE'S DEIVING!

Yes I know it's scary but it's one of those facts of life you know. SO here's a tip if Itachi's driving GET THE HELL OFF THE ROAD! Got it? Good I suggest you take that advice to heart.

"PULL OVER!"

"NEVER"

"ITACHI JUST PULL OVER ALREADY WE'RE GOING OVER 200 MILES PER HOUR!" Sasori shouted over the noise. The window's open. Stupid right?

"NO ITACHI! NO DON'T EVEN GO THERE ITACHI." Deidara panicked.

"TOO LATE!"

What do you know they jumped over the Grand Canyon and stopped?

"Now aren't I a great driver?" Itachi said.

"Not even close," Kisame said all three of them shaking with wide eyes in the seats.

THE END


	3. Part 3

Part 3

We join Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto messing around in … well to tell the truth they're fighting, and Kakashi is running to stop them. Sasuke has Naruto, and Sakura comes from above. As you can see Naruto is getting clobbered. EWWW!!! Naruto is touching Sakura's ass and as you see she's going to clobber him.

"NO, NO SAKURA I'm SORRY - Y," and unfortunately he's too late Naruto fly's back into a brick wall.

Kakashi says, "Naruto … Well you brought it on yourself. All right we join the Akatsuki enjoying a break in the afternoon.

"POOL! POOL! POOL!" Tobi shouted out with joy and dive-bombed right in.

"Hey you splashed me!" Kisame shouted.

"Um Kisame you're a shark and you don't like water?

"Exactly Zetsu glad you see it my way."

"All right Itachi let's make this day more fun!" Deidara shouted out. "Right … Kisame"

"Yes?"

"YOU GO IN THE WATER NOW!"

"NOOOO!"

SPLASH

"Yawn," Deidara yawned. All right now we join Pein (leader) and his nachos. Now Pein's watching TV and eating his nachos.

"These nachos are really good," Pein says. HOLY CRAP HE ATE IT ALL EVEN THE PLATE!

"TOBI BRING ME MORE!" Pein shouted out.

"Yep."

"Good, Good Boy now take off the joker hat."

"Bu-bu-but WHY?!" Tobi cried out running away. Look it's Konan and she's sneaking up on Pein and …

What do you know Konan likes to steal nachos!

THE END


	4. Part 4

Naru-Moment

Part 4

"All right welcome to the Akatsuki Interview let's catch up with Deidara. Tell us what's up Deidara." Sasuke said.

"I was just making some fabulous art the other day."

"Oh you were sounds interesting."

"Oh it was Sasori said it's no good because they're destroyed right after they're made. Anyways, this is me and my new partner Tobi."

"Sasori died?"

"Yep, Sakura killed him."

"Wow, must be tough."

"Sure is."

"Akatsuki interviews Itachi Uchiha," says Sasuke sounding very unthrilled.

"Welcome Itachi tell us about yourself."

"Like hell, I'm going to tell you anything, Sasuke."

"Well Itachi is a murderer and an S-Class criminal, so is my conclusion."

"There's no conclusion I'm still here."

"So tell us something Itachi."

"Fine, my brother wants to kill me. I hang out with weird people. My partner is a shark. Someone plays with exploding clay toys. One wears a mask. The other loves money. One can't die, another loved puppets, one has six bodies, and another loves origami."

"Well there you have it Itachi's got issue … NOW DIE ITACHI!"

After a lot of static a voice says, "We will resume momentarily."

"Welcome back to the Akatsuki interview. We now will interview Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Now, Kisame tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm part of the Akatsuki, as you know. I love my sword sharkskin. I'm blue as you see. I didn't get any girls. A-a-and ZETSU HUNG UP ON ME!" Kisame said bawling.

"Well, now you know people," Sasuke said. "Alright, Tobi come on in."

"Hi, OHMIGOD I'M A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed.

"Well okay, we already knew that, sort of," Sasuke said. "Alright Tobi, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Well, I love cookies! I also love my partner Deidara." Tobi went on and on about this saying he loved anything you could think of and Sasuke fell asleep.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Tobi whimpered, and then started to cry. "Itachi, your brother, is so mean!" He ran out of the room crying.

"All right now here we are again with the Akatsuki interview. Please welcome Sasori!" applauded Sasuke." Okay Sasori how about you, what's your life like?"

"Well let's see I died so I'm speaking to you beyond the grave."

"Okay good to know."

"Well I liked my partner, Deidara, in the organization."

"BOOYEAH!"

"Get out of here Deidara your turn's over," Sasuke said.

"I also make puppets out of the people I kill."

"Wow, joyful thought there," Sasuke said.

"See, you can observe this puppet," Sasori smirked and then got in hi stance. He slashed out his hands with the strings attached and then the static started again.

"All right next up is Zetsu."

"All right, I'm a cannibal. I go eat the bodies of dead people the Akatsuki kill, so we stay a secret."

"Don't eat me or you die!" Sasuke threatened.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see that little Sasuke," Zetsu smirked.

"I wouldn't get to confident," Sasuke smiled.

"Well I don't really feel like wasting my time, so I'll do this," Sasuke paused "Security!" They came and dragged him away. Zetsu didn't eat any of them.

"Right, now we move on. Konan, come on up."

"Well, I'm Konan as you said. I'm the only girl the organization." Konan started.

"Alright, first test past, you don't annoy me." Sasuke said.

"I also love origami."

"Omigod," Sasuke slapped his head.

"I can make my origami people live to, and I use them to fight. The only problem is when they get wet," Konan said in a calm voice.

"That's it, get her out of here," Sasuke screamed. "Next up is Kakuzu."

"Alright, I'm Kakuzu, you hate my partner I also come from the Gay Waterfall Village." Kakuzu started. "I have three hearts so if one's destroyed in battle one of the masks break. Then the other goes inside me."

"Oh great, you're starting to annoy me," Sasuke stated.

"I also love money, I love it more than anything in the whole world," Kakuzu paused. "I remember when Hidan tried to burn my money … that was so cruel." He started to bawl.

"Oh great, get out of here!" Sasuke demanded. "Now welcome to as Akatsuki interviews … Hidan. Please Hidan, and I never say please, but don't annoy me," Sasuke said extremely irritated.

"Well, I'm Hidan and I can't die …"

"Ohmigod," Sasuke panicked.

"Well, Kakuzu is my partner. He killed every person who was his partner, so they paired me with him because I can't die." Akatsuki said. Sasuke looked like he was going to drop down dead. "I can detach my limbs and most of all the religion I belong to is the Jashin religion, and anything less than utter destruction is a sin."

"Take him away."

"Finally, last up is the leader, Pein!"

"Well, I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. My partner is Konan and we were friends since childhood. I also have six different things. I also have my rinnegan. I was left orphaned along with Konan during one of Amegakure's many wars. I was trained for a while by Jiraya." Pein finished.

"Thank god!" Sasuke said.

"Hey, you're Itachi's younger brother." Pein said as Sasuke flew out the door.


	5. Part 5

Naru-Moment 5

"Get back here!" Naruto shouted over the roar of the engine. They were on a train.

"Damn you Naruto. Help me!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine!" Naruto responded.

"Just help her already you idiot," Sasuke said calmly. They're on a mission, which involves hijacking a train and Sasuke's driving. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand, and pulled her aboard.

"Naruto, those people are making noise. Knock them out again," Sasuke ordered.

"Let me drive!" Naruto cheered.

"No Naruto, I don't feel like crashing at 300 miles-per-hour." Sasuke said.

"Um Sasuke we have a problem," Sakura said.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked.

"Um … well you see …"

"Sakura spit it out already!" Sasuke ordered

"The people are on fire!" Sakura screamed.

"What how the fuck did that happen?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but they're blazing," Naruto laughed.

"So, what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Throw them off the train," Sasuke ordered.

"What, you've got to be kidding me." Sakura cried. Naruto listened and threw the people out. Unfortunately, they landed in gasoline and exploded.

"Mission accomplished. Believe it!" Naruto shouted as they were driving home.

"Tobi get down here with my socks!" Deidara shouted. Then, Itachi walked inside.

"What are you two doing?" Itachi asked flatly.

"Tobi sniffed my socks, pulled them off my feet, and then he ran up the wall with them." Itachi glared at Deidara and paused.

"Whatever." Itachi said dryly then walked out. Then, there was another pause.

"Tobi give me my socks back and I'll give you a cookie!" Deidara said.

"COOKIES!" Tobi cheered as he threw down the socks.

Now we find Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata bungee jumping.

"Um … Kiba, I don't know if we should be doing this," Hinata stuttered with fear crawling though her.

"Come on, this is gonna be so much fun," Kiba encouraged.

"Arf, arf," Akamaru barked.

"Well, I guess I can." They jumped out of the plane.

"This is so much fun!" Hinata screamed. "But what happens when we hit the ground?"

"You don't just deploy your parachute!" Kiba screamed.

"Um Kiba … I don't have one!" Hinata screamed as he started to panic.

"Shit, I don't either!" Kiba screamed. Kiba and Hinata fell out of the sky and landed in the ice cream truck. Akamaru was the only one who remembered a parachute.

"Art, art!"

We leave off with the world in chaos. Kisame is drowning.

"Damn you Kisame."

Tobi stole more socks.

"Tobi run!"

Naruto got stuck in the bubbly clouds.

"Help!"

Itachi spilt his nail polish.

"No, such a horrible sight."

Shinto broke his sunglasses.

"Damn."

Sasuke turned into a vampire.

"Hey, this isn't a curse, it's a gift."

Rock Lee's eyebrows fell off.

"No, my beauty!"

And so on and so forth


End file.
